Strength from an Angel
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: It's a Bethfrank story with hints of other pairings.Jolaurie mainlyreviews are highly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing to do with little women, wow that is depressing.

Okay, pairing, Beth/frank with Jo/Laurie and Meg/john, AU. rating K+

* * *

Frank smiled at Beths figure, as he sat in his new wheel chair, her small kind face alight as she tenderly touched the black and white keys of her beloved piano, the soft beautiful music emitting from it could sweetly lull people to sleep against their will. Beth turned around as she finished playing and smiled shyly at Frank, who had been listening intently. Amy sat in the corner writing to one of Laurie's collage friends that she had made friends with. Jo and Laurie were in a corner talking intently about the lastest adveture book and how they could acheive it. Meg was talking to her fiance John, blushing pretily in the moonlight.

Beth walked over to Frank, she had always been nice to him, at first it was out of pity, but soon it had grown into a warm friendship, it reminded Meg of Laurie and Jo.

Frank and Beth were both shy, but inadvertantly tried to overcome it for each other. Beth had been ill with scarlett fever a year before, and though every day she was getting stronger, everyone, ecspecially Jo and Frank, looked on at her anxiously, should she fall ill again. With the fever Beth had become even more angelic, at times Jo would cry into her pillow thinking how close beth actualy became to becoming a real angel.

Laurie gestured at jo to come out the room, he smiled mischeviously

"I know something you dont know" he said childeshly

"What, tell me or I wil ruin the book for you"

"Frank loves your sister, i can see it"

Jo's reaction was different to when she found out about Meg getting engaged.

"oh, really. Teddy, that is great. Christhopher columbus, i must tell her"

She turned to go but Laurie held her arm "No, Jo, let him tell her, in her own time. Come on, It'll be our little secret"

Jo stepped up and whispered into his ear "Like us" and stepped back down. Laurie gave her a quick kiss. "yes"

Frank and Beth were still talking, not noticing that Jo and Laurie were watching them. Beth let out a small laugh, and Frank felt something, some weird strength inside of him. Like he could walk again,or stand up at least, but soon it went away and he remained sitting there talking to Beth. Smiling and nodding he tried to igore his growing affection for her

Well that the end of chapter 1. It will get better please review. please. pwetty pwease.


	2. Secrets

Jo smiled at her and Beths reflection as she brushed Beth dark hair. Beth was indeed getting stronger, but Jo wanted to look after Beth in every way she could. She did not want to lose her. Laurie was the same, helping Beth in every oppertunity she had.

Beth sighed slighly, and looked worried. Jo stopped brushing at once and ran rounf to face Beth in her face, kneeling down so she was eye level. "What is it Beth are you ailing?"

Beth shook her head "I am not, dear Jo. At least I think i am not"

Jo put her hand to Beths head "You don't seem to have a temperature. I will call a doctor just in case" Jo got up and was leaving when Beths gave a yell

"No, Jo don't!" Jo turned around

"What is it Beth?" she asked sounding troubled

"If I tell you this, will you swear not to tell anyone else?"

Jo nodded "I swear"

"Jo, I think I'm in love."

Jo smiled "Is it Frank?" Beth nodded "Oh my dear, i am so happy for you. I bet he likes you back. Christopher Columbus, another romance!" She gave Beth a hug and danced around

"Another one, as well as you and Laurie you mean" Beth said a knowing look in her eye

Jo stopped dancing "How did you know about that?"

Beth smiled and sighed "The way you look at each other, stolen glances and smiles. Jo, I am glad for you. You two have always liked each other" At that moment Beth had looked her strongest since the ilness.

Meg came in. Both girls looked up "What were you two talking about?" she asked.

Beth looked at Jo urgently "A new play." Jo said "Do you want a part? You can be ummm Charlotte Cabotte" Jo said smiling.

"I'm too old for these games, I'm nineteen" But Jo just smiled at her "Okay, I will, then" she then left smiling to herself; she still loved dressing up.

"Thanks Jo" Beth murmered

"Thats okay. Now get to bed. Its getting late" JO left the room to go downstairs. She smiled at Beth. She was growing up.

FINALLY updated. I own nothing yada yada yada, you know the drill.


End file.
